magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 68
Chapter 68--------------------- Mickey sat in his room with the High Five Council including Pete, Oswald, Jack and Merlin with Akela sitting there bandages wrapped around him “Okay people, we don’t know where they are but we have a radius now we could just start searching there but Pete has another idea” Mickey informed, Pete smiled slightly standing up “We can send out Radio signals of us threatening the lives of their friends, we know those Springfielders are cared for by those people so we’ll send out the signals no doubt they want to trade Timon we could do that but I don’t know, it would be a risk” Merlin suggested “Hmmm, Maybe Timon’s death is for the greater good if we kill some of these springfielders the ones as slaves, maybe they’ll come out of the shadows and attack us we can then ambush them and kill them” Mickey suggested “Not the worst of ideas but Timon’s death would be on your hands” Pete said “Yeah, well, we can get rid of our springfield problem once and for all” Mickey said smiling “Merlin release the signals 10 times everyday hopefully they pick it up....can we record it now” Mickey asked “Yes sir we could” Merlin set setting up the computer on his desk hitting the record button, nodding his head towards Mickey “Citizens of Springfield, Batman and the free, I have a message for all of you I have some of your people, Edna, Selma, Gary, Uter, Hellboy, Apu, Gil, Daryl and Martha, I will kill one, on a live broadcast every sunset from now on unless you all give yourselves up and surrender to me” Mickey said smiling “That’s all ta-tar” In one of the rooms of the Fictional HQ, Master Chief stood up on a table looking down at Phil, Gandalf , Marko, Sandy, Wilson, Owen, Cleopatra, Tina, Kyle, Tony, Debra and Hermione “Well people some of you people like me some of you don’t but we need to make a decision, some of us are going to have to leave some of us are allowed to stay some of us want to stay but are not allowed so we need to find out who wants to stay and who wants to leave, first of all is me personally I think enough death and destruction has happened to all of us so I’m going to want to leave that’s where I stand but we’ll go through the crowd, Phil” Chief said pointing at Phil. Phil stepped up “I’m with Chief on this one we should I mean me and Chief we need to meet up with my friends there is this town, seems secure but they have some issues and need our help, so I’m out” Gandalf stepped up next “Sorry Chief and Phil but Death and Santa they think I could be a prominent worker for the league and I just want to do something helpful apart from just moving around on the go so yeah I’m sorry” Marko stepped up “I think we should make a deal with Death and we can stay here it’s secure and safe and we can live old and happy, this place is good for us. Sandy stepped up “I’m sorry Marko, But we need to leave this place is full of Death, I mean look at the guy who runs it he is Death we need to leave this place, that town that Phil talked about can be good for us”. Wilson looked towards Chief “I mean guys look at me I’m not fit for travelling or even settlement in that town, I’m happy enough here” Owen stepped up next “They killed Janet, Akinator and caused some other deaths, they but Trevor into the unknown I’m done with these people I want to leave” Cleopatra stepped up next “I don’t really know you people but I have known Death for a while and from what death has said about the world out there I’d like to stay here” Tina stepped up “I’m with her, you people caused my Dad’s death not just Chief but Marko as well you encouraged him that these people were bad so I wanna stay” Kyle stepped up “I’m with Chief, it seems logical he’s kept me save so far so yeah I’m with him” Tony stepped up “Same kid, Chief has guided us well so far there have been deaths but there always are” Tony said smiling at Chief. Debra stepped up next “Pretty much, I feel the same fuck Death”. Hermione stepped up “I want to stay for now, I don’t think we need to rush” . Master Chief went to go speak again, when the door opened and Homer walked in “This is private” Chief demanded “Whatever look Death has a list of people who are allowed to stay” He said opening a scroll “Gandalf, Cleopatra, Tina, Kyle and Chief everyone else you have 2 days to leave or you’ll be kicked out” Homer said leaving the room. Everyone began to talk in outrage Chief smiled walking over to Marko “If we leave, I’m avenging Jack, I will stab you in the chest” Chief swore In springfield Quimby and Bruce entered the room with Bob and Sandor with Gino in Bob’s hands “I’m sorry but that’s Disney for you” Sandor said getting up as Bruce and Quimby approached him “Sandor, I heard about what happened you captured one you captured a disney” He asked “Yeah his name is Timon he killed some of our people he was in the war” The three of them walked out of Bob’s house onto the street, the street lights on as the sun set, “I know you don’t want to Quimby but we need to attack because they are jst killing us one by one we lost so many people” Bruce said looking at the mayor “You may be right but it may just cause more death Disney is powerful they could kill us all” Quimby stated “Yes but” Bruce paused as they saw a UFO in the sky “What the fuck” Bruce said pointing towards the spacecraft as it began to descend closer to them before landing in front of the three the loading deck crashed to the floor opening the ship as two large Aliens came out in their visors called Kang and Kodos stepped out looking at Quimby smiling “Hello Quimby” they greeted “Kang, Kodos pleasure to meet you two again why are you here” Quimby asked “Quimby, our ship caught something let’s just say it was interesting, it’s a live broadcast of Mickey mouse threatening your people we thought we’d be nice to show you” Kang said “What people the ones they killed” Quimby questioned “The ones they captured” Kodos corrected him, Kang walked over to a button on the ship Quimby, Bruce and Sandor entered the ship glorified by the look of it “What the fuck” Sandor questioned, Kang then clicked the button on the ship as a bit of static happened and then the audio began Mickey’s voice being heard saying “Citizens of Springfield, Batman and the free, I have a message for all of you I have some of your people, Edna, Selma, Gary, Uter, Hellboy, Apu, Gil, Daryl and Martha, I will kill one, on a live broadcast every sunset from now on unless you all give yourselves up and surrender to me, That’s all ta-tar” “Oh god, no this can’t be” Quimby said in disbelief “Martha she was captured there going to kill her” Quimby said going to his knees in emotional pain “Quimby , it’s okay we need to invade like I said to get her back” Bruce spoke “We can give them the Meerkat for our people we can make a deal” Quimby said “Maybe but” Batman began as a beep on the ship began to loop “What’s that” Sandor asked, Kang went over to the control panel clicking a button as a hologram appeared in front of them of Mickey smiling with Selma, marge’s sister on her knees “Oh god Selma” Quimby said, Mickey came into view of the camera “So I dunno if you people can see I hope you can I really do because I want you to see Selma’s blood stain the floor, so I gave you the whole of today dunno if you saw but whatever I don’t really care” Mickey said holding the blade to Selma’s throat “Oh god… no the evil son of a bitch he can’t do this” Quimby cured Mickey dragged the blade across Selma’s throat cutting it open blood pouring out she stayed on her knees as the blood drained from her body as she fell forward face first dead “Oh no” Quimby said looking away as she lay there dead “Next one is the german kid so you have till the next sundown, so unless your stupid which you very well may be but count on me I will kill them all until you give up your location” Mickey roared